The True Baratheon King
by King James10158
Summary: The true-born son of Robert Baratheon comes into the Game of Thrones. James had never wanted to be king, for he put ambition for the good of the realm, not his own needs. But sooner or later, he will be give a choice to either try to take the throne for himself or stay loyal to his corrupt family. This is Game of Thrones.
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm making James act more like a Lannister than some hero who fights for his family. This chapter is a little short and speeds things up because I want to get right into the war of the Five Kings basically**

Chapter 1:

King Robert, my father, had described Winterfell to me but it was nothing compared to actually seeing it with your own two eyes. It was huge and beautiful. Not dazzling like Casterly Rock and not as large as Kingslanding but magnificent. It had northern styles in every building with added to its beauty. _But its so damn cold!_

Father was behind the carriage with Cersei, my mother, and the younger children while Joffery and I would enter at the front with Gregor Clegane following behind us. When we entered through the front gates, we were the first to be greeted with the cheers of the common folk. They wished us good health and thanking us for the long journey from King's landing.

We made our way up to the Castle and that was where I got my first clear look of the Stark family. I could identify Lord Stark by his long, brown hair and serious looking demeanor. Father had described him accurately. The woman next to him was Lady Stark with her graying red-brown hair. She had the youngest boy next to her and the eldest stood next to Lord Stark. All of the boys looked like their mother with reddish-brown hair but they had the figure of their father. The youngest girl looked exactly like Lord Stark with brown hair, a long face, and dark eyes. The eldest girl had long, red hair and a pale complexion with blue eyes. I could see those exact eyes moving back and forth between Joffery and me since we looked similar, yet different.

When we reached the center, we unmounted and turned to watch the carriage roll in and behind that, Father. He unmounted and walked up to Lord Stark and started off with his teasing. They laughed, embraced, and my father went down the line to acknowledge each family member. I walked to the carriage, opened the door, and offered my hand to help the rest of my family get out.

I did my dues to our "gracious" hosts and as Robert pulled Stark along to go visit Lyanna grave. It was time for us to make ourselves at home here.

I took Mother's arm in mine as our family started to introduce ourselves to the Starks.

XxX

The feast itself was less than impressive then what I usually had at Kingslanding but I feigned enjoyment as I always did. My brother Joffrey was chatting with Sansa, and father already told me that he planned for her to be married to Jofffery. Tommom and Myrcella were chatting with the youngest of the Stark children. I glanced at the Hound guarding Joffery and wished Gregor was here. Father ordered him to stay at King's Landing while I wanted him to come. When I had argued with him, he struck me. I had stormed out while Mother and Father argued after what happened.

XxX

I spent most of the afternoons in Winterfell watching my older brother taunt and mock the eldest Stark while he practiced with a wooden sword. "Prince James, you want to try?" Ser Rodrick asked. I let out a sigh as I walked over to join him. "Sure. I guess I'll fight Robb then"

We both stood at the ready and when Ser Rodrick issued us to begin, Robb went on the attack. He swung heavily, showing that every time he swung he was getting tired. I blocked an attack and dodged his second swing. Then, while he tried to bring up his sword, I knocked him to the ground with the butt of my sword. Joffrey was laughing and cheering as he watched us. Robb got up, and said "That was a good fight" he looked at Jon Snow, who was standing a few feet away "Want to fight Jon. He's much better than me"

"He's a Prince, Robb. It would be insulting and humiliating for me to spare with him."

"Prince's don't train with bastards" Joffery said, standing next to me. "Let's go" I nodded my head, my head tall and proud to whoever saw me beat Robb, and we both walked away.

 **I know, small chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

The True Baratheon King  
Chapter 2 - The Road Home Mason's P.O.V

You never really understand stories about a place that you never been to, cause our minds create a picture if we have never seen it. My first thoughts were like this as we came upon the castle, Winterfell. The castle was large but had no real town surrounding it, simple I loved the idea. Once we got off the King's Road, we meet the members of house Stark. Looking as King Robert described him, his children looked like their father and mother. His oldest daughter was supposed to marry Joffery, it's a shame she would have been a happy wife and mother. Poor girl, hopefully she will find the lavish food and people funny in the capital. I got to that thought and I felt a firm hand on my shoulder.

"This is a boy from an old noble house, they have been loyal to me for a long time. I present Lord Mason, of house Wylde. The future Lord of Rain House. He is staying with us to learn how to lead and manage lands, his studies should finish soon," The king told the Starks, mostly from all the puzzled looks they sent my way as I got off my horse behind James. They must have not recognized my sigil, a blue-green maelstrom, or a sea hurricane, on gold. Lord Eddard Stark stepped forward and knelt. This puzzled me i should be kneeling to the Warden of the North. But there he was kneeling to me, as if I was His Grace the king.

"Ah very nice to finally meet you. His grace speaks highly of you and your house. I pray to the Gods that you can raise it past its former reputation. My family and I welcome you to our home of Winterfell," he said. He stared at me for a few seconds noticing my features. I was roughly six foot, I had light brown hair and dark eyes, a giveaway if you ever seen a member of my house. My skin was mildly tan from walking around on the beaches at Rain House. My sword hung at my side, a gift from my father. Also I was in black and brown furs covering my armor to keep me warm. Since it was covering my noble armor that carried my sigil for my house, all you saw was the chest plate but he did not see the Baratheon sigil on my left sleeve. I nodded as my acknowledgement to show him I heard his welcome.

Now being from a loyal noble house is a gift I could have been a peasant but it is especially good when your house has no Lord currently, but I will be Lord soon. Lucky me, I had to leave my home to come to the city of s*** and wine. Not to mention I can't leave the Red Keep without 6 Lannister royal guards making sure the lower class folks try to kill me, because I am so hated and important. It was a waste of manpower, I'm honored that the King wants me to be safe, but I believe there is a higher purpose I am not aware of, maybe a big loyal house to the King, who knows I am sure I will know soon.

After entering the courtyard of the castle, we had a feast in their great hall with Northern food and capital food. I loved the Northern food, well I love any food as any growing teenager does. James seemed more interested in everyone around him and not his food. For awhile he was staring at his brother and Sansa Stark. Then he glared at the Hound as if he did something. Probably wanting to show off his bodyguard, but the Hound could protect the royal family, especially with the 20 kingsguard and Ser Jaime Lannister.

Following the feast, there was another highlight in my day. James decided to pick a fight with the eldest Stark, Rob. He was stepping in to fight in his brother's stead. Honorable, unfortunately Joffery can't swing a sword, lead men, or drink without help from his mother, Queen Cersei. Although I am not allowed to talk like that to anyone, the King and I speak of everyone in our war studies. Back to the fight, Rob was swinging a sword that he would have to grow into, James' speed counteracted Rob's size and strength. I didn't care to pick on the Starks, I could relate to them. I may live in the capital but I like to keep my distance from the capital. My house's seat was far south from King's Landing, I liked it that way. After James beat Rob he was challenged to beat the best of the brothers, Jon Snow. I was sparring him, he was helpful but stern when he was teaching. Once he put the sword down, he turned into a laid-back guy. The visit to Winterfell had been very exciting and enjoyable. Except from when there was an accident to one of the Stark children.

The day before we were preparing to leave, there was a commotion erupting in the courtyard of the castle. Jon Snow and I were arm wrestling he was obviously beating me cause he was 2 years older than me. Once we heard the uproar and shouts crying out for help we rushed over there. His brother was lying on the ground eyes shut, but breathing slowly. The healers rushed him into the castle to his room, Jon and the rest of the Starks following behind. I walked up to the tower, only one explanation came to me. The kid fell out of the tower, or fell off the tower I had seen him climbing around the castle walls and such. Jon walked out after about five minutes, he instantly approached me.

"Is he going to make it?" I asked him. His face seem to grow more in concern as he thought about the question.

"Bran seems to be unconscious, they have no idea if he will wake up," he muttered.

"You have my condolences, it has been fun though, maybe you could come visit us in King's Landing," he started to laugh when I said that. "But i would prefer to come back here, maybe you could show me the Wall or something."

"Not likely I can't stand that place, come back though and I can show you more of what the North offers, besides ice," I started to laugh after that, we could on agree on hating King's Landing. While we were still laughing, James and Joffery came around and interrupted our conversation.

"Say goodbye, thank you for your hospitality Lord Snow. We are going Mason, Father wants to go as soon as possible so saddle up. Lord Eddard Stark and his daughters are coming along. He has been named Hand of the King," Joffery turned and left me standing with James and a shocked Jon.  
XxX James P.O.V  
"James! Tommen stole my doll again!" Myrcella banged on my door, yelling at me as if I was going to do something. Of course I can't sleep on the day before we ride out back to the capital.

"Go away, tell mother. I don't care about your doll let me sleep," She continued to pound on the door.

"Mommy's not here. Get up and get me my doll!" The thuds were getting louder.

"James just get her the doll," I looked over to see Mason covering his head in blankets. She wins...again. I rose out of the bed, instantly froze from not having furs or clothes on my body. I dressed myself, opened the door and pushed her out of my way. Walking down the hall, I barged into Tommen's room found the doll, shoved him onto the bed, and gave the doll to Myrcella.

Apparently I missed something after returning the doll, I scurried out of the way of 4 healers carrying a child in their arms, then all the Starks passed me. I bumped into Joffery as I went outside, he strode over to Mason and Jon Snow who were talking. It was one of those, this is only going to end one way kind of things. But I had no choice, I followed my brother.

"Say goodbye, thank you for your hospitality Lord Snow. We are going Mason, Father wants to go as soon as possible so saddle up. Lord Eddard Stark and his daughters are coming along. He has been named Hand of the King," he told us. Well that was more polite than I thought it was going to be. Joffery is never that polite to anyone except mother.

We saddled up inside courtyard, Father said his goodbyes and condolences about the boy, then Uncle Jaime took two guards and lead us out. The Hound was riding next to Joffery and I, we followed Uncle Jaime down the road. Mason and a personal Lannister guard were behind us, they seemed to be discussing a sea storm and something about Watchers. The Starks followed.

 **James has black hair like the Baratheons but green eyes like the Lannisters. Also I like to thank Shawn Graham-our great co author!**


	3. Chapter 3

The True Baratheon King  
Chapter 3

James P.O.V.

I was glad to be leaving the North but I forgot all about King's Landing. When I arrived, the first thing that I forgot about was the heat. King's Landing, as well as most of the area surrounding it, was burning hot and the foul stench didn't help. The stench was a gut-spilling stench that seem to engulf the city- Sewage, blood, sweat, animals, all combined together to make the worse smell. I had gotten use to it when I was younger but after traveling on the King's Road, with all the fresh air, and then returning to this city made me remember the terrible smell.

When I was younger I would think it was because of its size. King's Landing, from what I could see, stretched almost to the horizon. The sheer density of all the houses, flats, hovels, and palaces, made this city-my home. With a Lannister guard to my side, Ser Asthel, to my right and faithful friend Mason to my left, our group approached the Dragon Gate. It was manned by a group of the City Watch. However, it was quite enjoyable to see them move so quickly when they saw who we were, to the extent that two of them crashed into each other and falling to the ground. Mason and I laughed, and our group moved into the city.  
We dismounted, and I handed the reins to a stable boy

"He's a good horse. Keep him well fed and watered," I told him and patted my horse.

"I will milord". He walked off, but not before walking over to Mason, who did not give him his horse. Instead he walked with him back to the horse stalls. Talking to him along the way. Mason always had that connection to the lower classes, it was very interesting.

Further away from the groomers and stables was my family, waiting on the steps. I greeted them all warmly, receiving a hug from each family member. After the greetings Mother pulled me aside.

"There will be a feast later tonight to celebrate our return and the new Hand. Don't go too far from the city," She instructed me.

"Yes Mother," I replied back to her.

Turning around, I saw three more nobles walking to the Gate. First was the new Hand, Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell, along with his two daughters Lady Sansa and Lady Arya. She hates being called Lady Arya she told me, so I stick to her first name. Sansa looking beautiful in a purple dress, with her hair tied up, and Arya, wearing a tunic and riding boots. They were being followed by their Dire wolves, deadly and untrained. But if it was a battlefield, those wolves would tear through chainmail and flesh. I shook Lord Eddard and Arya Stark's hands. Arya already told me she doesn't like being kissed on the hand. Then I kissed Lady Sansa's hand. I gave her a dazzling smile and told her it was nice to see her-earning her a blush on her cheeks. Mason and Father were grinning at my actions, but Joffery and Mother were looking at me disapprovingly. Split reactions, as per usual. Joffery ran up to Lady Sansa, saying that they were going on a walk, and pulled her away, giving me a big smirk while he strutted away.

XxX  
I was drinking a small cup of wine when Joffery came back from his walk with Sansa and looked as though he had been ravaged by a wild animal.

"What happened!" I exclaimed.

"One of those b*** wolves attacked me!" Joffery screamed and then yelped in pain. Fuming, I stepped outside and tried to find Father. Someone has to answer for this. I walked out of the courtyard and went to Father's studies. He was inside going over wars and history with Mason, who was trying to limit the King's drinking.

"Have you seen your brother?" Father asked, after Mason finally got him to stop drinking his cup of wine.

"He'll be ok. But that Stark girl deserves punishment!" I yelled at him.

"We've got the royal guards out looking for the girl and her wolf. Once they are found, we can deal with this issue-" Mason said.

"What do you plan to do?" I interrupted Mason, and now spoke directly to Father.

"Bloody hell If I know! I haven't exactly figured out what happened," he retorted back.

"Didn't Joffery tell you what happened?" Father waved his hand in annoyance at me.

"Damn boy keeps changing his story. First it was the butcher's boy that attacked him. Then it was the wolf, then the girl herself. He can't make up his mind and which story to choose," he told me.

"Joffrey said the eldest daughter, Lady Sansa was there too. Wouldn't she know what happened?" I asked. Father looked up from his book he was hovering over, with a smile.

"Of course she would! I'll send for her after we find her," I nodded as a few people, men in armor, pushed into the room a dirty young girl.

"Go and fetch your brother. Bring Lady Sansa too since she'll be with him, most likely cleaning his scratches," He started to laugh loudly.

Once everyone entered into the throne room the room became very quiet and still. Father was sitting in the Iron Throne, Mother's throne to his right. Lord Stark stood by his daughters as I stood on the left of my Father. Joffrey stood to Mother on her right.

"Alright Ned this has stirred up way to much. This needs to come to an end," Father said loudly.

"Agreed the children have to come to a conclusion," he replied. "Arya tell the His Grace you're said of the story.

"I'll tell you what happened! Lord," Joffery spoke up, mocking the word Lord.

"Listen to me, boy. Ned is an old trusted friend, you will give him the upmost respect when you speak to him," Father's voice was stern.

"Lord Stark, your daughter set her hound on me after attacking me with her sword," Joffery was whining a bit.

"He's a liar! He attacked my friend!" She told her father.

"You attacked me!" He shouted.

"Enough!" Mason was on the brink of screaming. "We are not getting closer to what has actually happened today, and having the screaming isn't helping. Now may I go over the stories your Grace?" My father nodded to him. "Very well, Joffery says that Arya and her wolf attacked him, Arya claims Joffery attacked the butcher's boy and then came at her when she tried to stop him, and Sansa tells us she didn't see a thing.

"By the gods Ned. You punish your girl and I'll punish my son. Fair enough?" Robert said after Mason told the court the situation.

"Yes, your Grace," Lord Stark agreed and moved to have his daughters leave. But it seemed Mother still wasn't satisfied.

"And what of the beast that savaged your son?" She said softly enough for some to hear.

"The beast can't be found," Father said lazily, he was already bored of this conversation.

"But there is a wolf, isn't there?" I spoke up. All eyes looked at me, and I continued "Lady Sansa has one". I turned to look at her as pleas from the Stark's rang throughout the room. Sansa looked at me and I caught a glimpse of hatred in her eyes, because of what I had just said. Damn the Starks! The prince, my brother, was attacked by their evil free spirited creature!

"A Direwolf is a dangerous creature and hard to control unless they are properly trained. Clearly, they have not been trained. The one left here at the Capital will be killed instead of the other Direwolf," Father and Mother muttered their agreement as Sansa continued to beg for mercy for her Direwolf. I started to walk back to my room when I was grabbed by the shoulder.

"You did well," father said. I looked at him, proudness in his eyes.

"I did what was needed. This issue needed to be solved and I gave a solution," Father nodded, and let me go. Mason gave me a look, a look of emotion I could not interpret, and he pulled me by my shoulder, to a corner in the throne room.

"Hey, let's go hunting James. Haven't been on one since last year," he told me.

XxX Mason P.O.V.  
Kings Landing, golden city of Westeros and capital of the seven realms, is the biggest heap of nothingness in all of its glory and greatness. This latrine has nothing on Rain House. If you are traveling to my ancestral home, you come off of the road, you see the bright shining sandstone and sea stone mile high walls, built into the many hills, each sand-colored wall like a tier of a cake. To enter my abode, you have to get through the first outer wall's gate, then go over the drawbridge over the Maelstrom River. Afterwards, there is a main, so you go through the gate. Once you're past it you see the barracks to the right. In front of you there the important building stands, with 4 towers the outside higher than the inside. In between the inner towers, craved in stone is the sigil of House Wylde. Within, halls of dark ocean floor stone and bright colors fill the interior. The crown jewel was the throne room. Banners hanging on the walls, a dark stone with sea green covering the center of double stairways on each side to a overlooking loft. A stained glass window in the wall behind the throne, in the glass is our sigil and our motto, Never Be Tamed. That's where my throne, comprised of stone from the river and sea, resides one day I will rule from there.

This city was the bane of my existence, especially the royal Lannister guards. Next time I meet with the king I'm sending for personal guards and Ser Asthel, to become my protection company. The excitement we get in this dull city is from outsiders, like the other day. Smelly, sunny, and hot. The sea had a strong breeze this morning, just the way I loved it and since we had a feast yesterday for Lord Stark, I had a later meeting with His Grace. Once the time to meet him was near, I headed away from the beach through the streets to the Red Keep. Through the sad depths of Flea Bottom, seeing the starving and crippled people there. Normally Joffery acts as if the peasants do not exist, so the royals never come down here unless in a carriage with heavily armed guards. I, however am not as hated, I can walk around without trouble.

Once I reached the palace I strode down to His Grace's study. Where the king was waiting for me. I had barely finished my request for my new guard company,which thankfully he accepted, when we heard a scream, a very feminine one I might add. A kingsguard came in soon informing us that Joffery was injured in a fight. He also mentioned they had men looking for them as we were speaking. He bowed and left briefly. James then ran into the study demanding that his father do something about a Direwolf creature, he voice filled with hate and anger. Then this whole outburst happened, there was a trial, I guessed you could call it that. After this they decided to just kill it, kind of a blown out of proportion incident, they didn't have to call a royal meeting for a dog bite.

As the story goes Joffery was walking, probably asking people to kiss his feet, somewhere and Arya was practicing sparring with a butcher's son. Joffery must have challenged the boy who barely knows how to hold a sword, then he cut him very bad for no reason which wasn't shocking to me. Afterwards Arya tried to fight Joffery and then the dog bit him, and ran off.

The look on His Majesty's face happened to be priceless, he seemed to be holding in a big laugh, when he was told by his guard. As we left for the "trial", he murmured a couples words about a disgraceful son who got beat up by a little girl and her dog. In the throne room, where I had to stand next to the King; watching, as I like to call it, another meaningless royal gathering. I approached James subsequent to the meeting, once be finished talking to his father. I gave him a look, like a you just had to speak up. Pulled him by the shoulder and said.

"Hey, let's go hunting James. Haven't been on one since last year".

"Alright, but don't tell Father. He already has enough to deal with," he replied.

XxX

"Lord Wylde, shall I inform him of your absence?" I stopped midway while mounting my horse.

"No, Ser Dertay. My Father is aware of our trip," James quickly replied. Great lying straight to the kingsguard, the won't come back to bite us. We planned on exiting the city by the Gate of the Gods. Bringing with us my friend and guard, Ser Asthel, while James brought Ser Gregor Clegane, the mountain. For some reason he brought more of his grandfather's soldiers, 4 to be exact.

"Are we ready? I'm ready to get out of this city," I called out to James, Ser Asthel rode next to me as we spurred the horses. James made sure that two guards were in front and behind him and The Mountain.

"Yes, making sure the supplies are with us," he called, the convoy still not moving.

"We will meet you at the edge of the wood!" I shouted and my horse took off, Ser Asthel 2 leagues behind me. I heard a reply but could not make out what he had yelled to me. We arrived at the clearing near the edge of the dense wood in a matter of minutes. Galloping at full speed, the horses could cover the distance within a half hour of riding. James never rode as well as most of the royals, the king rode best of all of them. To be fair the women did not ride horses, but instead rode in the royal comfortable carriages.

"Greetings old friend! Thought you would be hunting by now!" I got up from resting on the tree and started to walk towards James.

"A thousand pardons Your Grace, I did not mean to offend," I knelt and mockingly bowed my head to him.

"Alright you are forgiven," he laughed as he dismounted from his stallion. All of us rested for a few minutes before saddling up our steeds again. Upon entering the forest we caught a glimpse of a wild boar and two bucks dash by us. My instincts took over my body.

"I call the buck!" My voice was in the wind as I spurred my horse after the stag. The stags broke off and ran in opposite directions. I continued my chase of the bigger buck, the deer hopped over the small creek and over a fallen tree log. I followed with minor difficulty and got within three feet, I pulled out my spear from the left sheath that was strapped to my horse. Keeping one hand on the reins, I grasped the spear in my right hand, urged my stallion to go faster. As we closed in on the stag, I thrust the spear into its flesh, the animal continued to run until its head dipped and slammed into the dirt. Sinking back into the saddle, my horse slowly trotted up to the dead buck. I ripped the spear from its limp body and cleaned off the tip.

"You got it, and that's is a decent kill," James commented as he rode to me.

"Oh you think so? Where is your kill for the day?" I asked him eyeing the guards' horses and saw no trophy.

"The stag tripped me up in a creek, the sand was thick and like a sinkhole," he muttered, obviously annoyed that I got my stag and he did not.

"Yes well, I guess I win this hunt. Come on lets head back before it gets too dark," I told him as I cut the antlers off of the buck's scalp. I handed them to Ser Asthel before mounting my experienced sandy colored stallion.

"Agreed. Shall we race back to the palace?" He questioned, his eyes full of determination. I patted my horse, he reared in defiance, we could take him.

"If you believe you can catch me in full stride," I laughed as he set to race, and with the challenge set, our horses sprinted off in the general direction of King's Landing. Leaving the guards to follow our childish antics.


	4. Chapter 4

James P.O.V **Also I'm not sure who to pair James with right now. Just gonna have to wait and see where the storyline goes to.**

Life back in King's Landing was a blur. My days revolved around my training which I excelled in after being taught by Father and Ser Barristan. But as I delved more into my personal interests, I spent less time at court and with my family. Court was filled with nothing but deceivers and people out for their own personal gain and my family was just the same. My father was letting others run his kingdom while he was out whoring and drinking. Gone was the Robert Baratheon who had bested the Dragon Prince and conquered the iron throne. All that was left now was a drunkard who cared only for himself...

Now my grandfather was at war with the Tully's and this put Father at odds with Mother and Lord Stark. A few days after the Trident issue, I received a rather detailed book from my Uncle Tyrion on the history of the House Baratheon and House Lannister. It gave every detail, even down to their appearance. And what I read makes the rumor of my Uncle Jamie and my mother even more possible...

Robert Baratheon- Black Hair

Stannis Baratheon- Black Hair

Renly Baratheon - Black of Hair

Joffery Baratheon - Gold of Hair

Tommen Baratheon- Gold Hair

Myrcella Baratheon- Gold Hair

James Baratheon- Black Hair

Twyin Lannister- Gold of Hair

Tyrion Lannister- Gold of Hair

Cersei Lannister- Gold of Hair

Jamie Lannister- Gold of Hair

I could not understand at first why three children could have gold hair from the same woman even though one of her own children has black hair. Even though I had a Lannister mother, I had been born with all the Baratheon traits. Black hair, brown eyes, tall, broad shoulders, muscular, a born warrior. None of my sibling had the same traits. They were all Lannister traits...

But it hadn't taken me long to put two and two together. I was the child of Robert Baratheon and Cersei Lannister but my other siblings were not. There was no mistaking them as Lannisters, but what had surprised me who my father was. I had some doubts about Jamie since rumors are rumors but the more I see Jamie with Joffery or the rest of my sibling I could see the resemblence.

I paced my room over and over again, thinking what would happen if my father found out. He would kill Joffery, Cersei, Tommen, and Myrcella. And after that Jamie. Twyin would declace war for his children, and that would be the result of so many deaths... But he would be fighting on all fronts, so that means it's unlikly. I don't know what to do!

Father was out on another hunt with Uncle Renly anyways, and I decided not to go; stating I had something to worry about. But instead I was consumed with thoughts of Myrcella, Tommen, and Joffery. Myrcella and Tommen were nice kids who acted out of kindness.

But Joffery was ruthless. He was spending more time with Mother and men who poison's his choices. He now attacks servants that displease him and yells at Myrcella and Tommen whenever he gets the chance. He even threatened to skin Tommen's kitten the other day when he had brough him to the dining table. When it comes for him to rule the kingdom he's be even worse than the Mad Targeyon King.

I was know walking through the hallways, collecting my thoughts as to what happened. People rushed past me, things in their hands as if they want to leave. Some, however, stayed in one area when they were pushed ahead by Stormland guards. When I went to investigate, my shoulders were grasped by the bloody hands of my Uncle Renly. His face looked haunted; his eyes were teary; and his clothes were sloshed head to toe in blood.

"James I'm so sorry... I swear I tried to help, but-"

"Uncle, calm down. What's happened? What's going on?"

"It's your father... he was struck by a giant boar on our hunt..."

I felt my stomach drop and my fish from a few hours earlier rise to my throat. But I managed to swallow it back down and I rushed to my father's chambers with my uncle on my heels. I opened the door, and all I could sense was the smell. It was the most horrid, putrid of smells-death and it now surrounded my father and what he did though when he saw me was that he smilied.

Several maesters and servants were swarming around my father's wounded body like flies; trying to switch out the bloodied bandages. Every time they placed a clean one on him, they were ripping it away and replacing it with another. In the background, members of the Kingsguard stood solemnly. A guard came next to me and said:

"Ser Trant and Oakhart were sent for the rest of your family" I didn't say a word to him though. I found a chair waiting for me next to my father's bedside and when I sat, his eyes met mine and he smilied.

"I got it boy... Stabbed it in its bloody eye... But it got me first... My fault... told the squire to give me wine... I didn't even see the beast until it was too late..." Then he grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to him so that he could talk in a more hushed voice,

"Listen son... I know I haven't always been the man you've wanted to look up to but I need you to be King, Joffery is a tyrant, and leaving the kingdom in his hands would cause chaos. You were always smarter than your brother and always made the right choices. I would rather trust the kingdom in your hands than his"

My father coughed heavily but then he pulled me even closer, using the remainder of his strength to squeeze my wrist,

"I want you to take this bloody kingdom and rule it better than anyone" He released me and looked up at me expectantly. And I knew that I couldn't lie to him to him on his deathbed.

"I will take it" He smilied, and brought me closer to kiss me on the head-his blessing. Then Lord Stark, my mother, and my siblings came pouring in and I watched them say their final words to Father.

When my father asked to speak to his Hand alone, I was pulled up by my uncle Renly and he led me down a set of corridors. Once we were a decent ways away, he turned to me and started talking.

"Alright James, we've got to get things in motion. Cersei, no doubt, is already plotting on how to shove Joffery to the throne before my brother goes cold. Our plan has to be better and quicker. Now I've got a little over 5,000 men and I can get more if we-"

"Uncle...we need more men. We can't possible hold King's Landing for long. You would be our only military source. And right now isn't the time to attack. Unless you get more troops somehow."

Renly was silent for a second and said "Lady Margaery. We can get their army with my marraige. You could then marry-"

"Uncle , I never said I would help you. The plan is foolhearty"

I walked away from Renly as he held his head. He started cursing, calling me the fool and left back into the direction from were we came. I need to get back to my room, and fast. I'll call for Gregor Clegane, Mason, and my personal guardss. King's Landing wasn't the safe haven i imagned it so many years ago when I was young. No, it was dangerous, where even the most protected peson can be killed.

XxX Mason's P.O.V Few Hours Ago

"Identify yourself!" I glanced up at the guard standing at his position. "This land is under the rule of Lord Mason of House Wylde, The First of His Name, Protector of the Rain Wood, and Head of House Wylde. Now identify yourself!" I sighed and slowly took off my Father's helmet, which should have been a dead give away but the lookout on tall outer wall was too far away to notice.

"I am Mason Alexander Wylde, First of my name, Protector of the Rain Wood, and Head of House Wylde. Inherited by my father, Lord Casper Wylde. I dema-" I was cut off.

"Open the gates! Lord Mason has returned!" He screamed to the people below him.

After that it was greetings all around, hundreds came to pay their respects to me. I was overwhelmed by the sheer number of townspeople. Also, the barracks building had grown 3 times its original size, as well as the new blacksmiths and supply barn doubled. I gazed ahead to the castle where my family was waiting, all smiles and joyful faces. My mother, Lady Cassidy, holding my 3 year old brother Nathan, my 5 and half year twin sisters Mary and Sophia, and finally the next heir to Rain House, until I marry and have sons, my brother Geoff.

"I see there have been some new improvements to Rain House," I said to no one specifically as I dismounted. I picked Nathan out my mother's arms, and walked through the castle doors with my family by my side. I continued my stroll through the castle until we came to the throne room.

"Well Mason, a few nights ago, His Grace sent us...well we have the count in the scroll. It's on the throne, waiting for your signature," My mother told me.

"What are they giving us? What do we need from His Grace," I hesitated after climbing the stairs. My hand froze above the scroll, something didn't feel right.

"I did not open the letter, what I can guess is that His Grace wants us to-" I interrupted her, not wanting her to say these things in front of the little ones.

"Mother call a council meeting, I need to attend to the affairs of my house," I told her and went back outside.

After I had taken a ride down through the woods, to the seashore; I had gotten off my horse and stared at the oceans' waves. I took a deep breath admiring what was mine. The small council would be meeting soon. I mounted my sandy stallion and spurred him back towards the Limestone Gate.

XxX

"My Lord, Lady Cassidy," I heard Maester Rylan say to me and my mother as he entered the council room, also the war room.

"Very nice to see you again, Maester. Please sit down, we are waiting on our Master of Coin, Whispers, and our Commander of our army," I said to him as he sat at the edge of the far side of the table to my mothers right.

"Ah, Commander Wilt, is that new armor? I thought the chainmail was only on the chestplate..." I questioned him, someone was happening around here.

"Yes My Lord it is. I prefer to wait until the meeting to begin before I make my statments," he replied shifting his armor around as he walked towards his seat.

"Very well," I muttered as he sat at my right side. After a quick wait, my Master of Coin Lord Cyff and my Master of Whispers, Sedra. We all call him the Hidden Serpent, cause he hears almost as much as Varys.

"We are ready to start the meeting My Lord," Lord Cyff whispered to me. I stood up and said promptly.

"Gentlemen, and mother. Thank you for your time today. Please tell me the state of the affairs, but first I have received a letter from His Grace." I pulled out the letter from my cloak. I opened it and read aloud.

"For the Lord of Rain House. As a gift from His Grace, Stannis Baratheon..." I paused and looked up, the faces of my council members stunned, they began to murmur until I started again. "His Grace Stannis Baratheon...uh its a list. 3,500 battle hardened veterans are on their way to your keep. Out of those 3,500; 1,000 archers, 2,000 swordsman, and 500 heavy mounted knights," I glanced up, Commander Wilt was writing these numbers down on a piece of parchment.

"My Lord if I may," I set the scroll down and nodded towards Commander Wilt. "I have seen this coming, a moon ago...Lord Stannis sent us carpenters, masons, and builders. He tore down the old barracks and built a new one. Much larger and able to house many weapons and soldiers."

"Yes I noticed that from my horse as I entered the inner wall," I said to him. I reached for the letter and began to read it aloud from where I had stopped. "His Grace plans to make your loyal house larger and with a reputation for supporting the True King."

"My Lord!" A squire burst through the door of the chamber.

"What is the rush? What do you need," I asked calmly.

"A letter from one of the ravens, from Lord Stannis" I had a dumbfounded look on my face. Why would Lord Stannis be sending me a message. I took the letter from the boy.

"Thank you," I told him as I turned around and went back to my seat. He bowed and left.

"What does it say Mason?" My mother asked me. I opened the scroll.

"Robert Baratheon is dead. Joffery is a child born of incest with no claim to the Iron Throne...signed Stannis Baratheon," I set the letter down. I slumped down into my chair, thankfully Commader Wilt spoke up.

"My Lord I have our defense report, Sedra had been hearing rumors of Stannis' claim. Anyways, my count is 5,500 men garrisoned here, thanks to the 3,500 troops on their way. They will be here in by the night. We have 1,500 archers, 3,000 infantry, and 1,000 knights," He read off of his paper.

"Council I have you here for your wisdom. What is the future of Rain House?" I looked around and it was quiet for sometime.

"My Lord, we must support our King. Stannis is the heir and the storm lands will be raising their banners. I suggest we do the same," Sedra said

"We must leave a force here, My Lord," Command Wilt replied.

"Thank you all for your advice. Commander Wilt you will stay here. I am taking all of the knights of Rain House. Calls the banners we are collecting men. Then we sail for Dragonstone," I got up and left the room. Thinking over my decision to support Stannis, I hope it doesn't come back to haunt me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

James P.O.V

My reunion with Tyrion had been short as we rushed to join Twyin's forces at the Green Fork. I had send ravens to the lords of the Crownlands to send more me to aid, and they did.

XxX

The lords of the Westerlands had gathered that night. Lord Tywin would dine with them a final time before his battle with Robb Stark. The pavillion had been erected on a hill overlooking the kingsroad, the Lannister standered waving from a large pike. I found my appetite not as large as many of the other lords. This drew the attention of his grandfather, whom sat on his left at the head of the table. "Are you ill?" he asked his grandson, "You aren't eating." I gave my head a gentle shake, "I am fine. Just not hungry." but Lord Tywin could see through him, as tight as his grandson's guard was. Ser Kevan adressed the prince opposite him, "You feel as though there is a lead plate in your stomach weighing you down." I looked to him curiously, "How-" he began but his grandfather cut him off. "And that your being stretched thin, like butter over to much bread." The young stag looked to the old Lion, frowning with his brow raised. Tywin answered the unspoken question, "It's the same feeling all men get on the eve of battle. Even if you have killed a man this is something different entirely."

I looked grandfather up and down. I doubted Tywin Lannister was capable of compassion, but this could be the closest he would ever show of any. At that moment the cooks began serving the meat course: five suckling pigs, skin seared and crackling. When one of the servants took one of the cuts and tried to placed it on his place he shooed the man away. Tywin swallowed his mouthful of pork. "You'll be no good to anyone if you starve. Eat." he ordered his grandson. I shook my head again. "I'm fine with just drinking." He told the Lord, as he took a sip of his wine.

Then Tyrion strode into the tent. He had been organizing the clansmen while I ate "My pardons," he began, taking his place on the bench beside his uncle Kevan. I made a note to thank uncle for providing Lord Tywin a distraction from him."Perhaps I'd best charge you with burying our dead, Tyrion," Lord Tywin said. "If you are as late to battle as you are to table, the fighting will all be done by the time you arrive." "Oh, surely you can save me a peasant or two, Father," Tyrion replied smiling at me. "Not too many, I wouldn't want to be greedy. I know of my nephew's new taste for blood" I smiled back. Tyrion filled his wine cup and watched a serving man carve into the pig. The crisp skin crackled under his knife, and hot juice ran from the meat. "Your outriders say the Stark host has moved south from the Twins," The Lord of Casterly Rock reported, "Lord Frey's levies have joined them. They are likely no more than a day's march north of us."

Ser Kevan leaned over his chair slightly to speak to his nephew, "I hope your savages will be of some use. It seems like alot of steel to waste on such rable." Tyrion speared a slice of the suckling pig on his knife, and brought it to his mouth. "My savages will put your steel to excellent use, my lord," Tyrion replied, sinking his teeth into the meat. Lord Lefford, the master of the armies supplies, frowned. "I saw that great hairy one today, the one who insisted that he must have two battle-axes, the heavy black steel ones with twin crescent blades." "Shagga likes axes." said Tyrion. Lord Lefford did not seem convinced this a good enough excuse, "He still had that wood-axe of his strapped to his back." I intervened on my uncle's behalf, "Three axes are better than two. Wouldn't you agree Lord Lefford?" Uncle Tyrion and I

shared a grin and a gentle rumble of laughter rounded the table.

"We had a thought to put you and your wildlings in the vanguard when we come to battle." said Lord Tywin to his son. "The vanguard?" Tyrion repeated. "They seem ferocious enough," Ser Kevan said. "Ferocious?" echoed Tyrion now starring at his father. "Let me tell you how ferocious they are. Last night, a Moon Brother stabbed a Stone Crow over a sausage. So today as we made camp three Stone Crows seized the man and opened his throat for him. Bronn managed to keep Shagga from chopping off the dead man's cock, which was fortunate, but even so Ulf is demanding blood money, which Conn and Shagga refuse to pay." Lord Tywin set down his knife and rounded on his son. "When soldiers lack discipline, the fault lies with their commander," his father said "Look at your nephew. He brings twice the number of your men and with two floggings, a handful of coppers and the mention of his name, he has them drilled and loyal." I was not sure whether that was meant as a compliment to him or an insult to his uncle. After I had got Tyrion, I summoned more of the Crownlanders and marched to Grandfather. "A bigger man would be able to put the fear in them, is that what you're saying, my lord?" said Tyrion to his father. "There will be no more discussion on the matter." said Tywin firmly.

"I find I am not hungry after all," Tyrion said, climbing awkwardly off the chair. "Pray excuse me, my lords." Lord Tywin inclined his head, dismissing him. Tyrion turned and walked away. I rose from my chair and decided to follow him.

Dusk had settled, turning all the banners black. The Lannister camp sprawled for miles between the river and the kingsroad. I quickly caught up to Uncle Tyrion as he wadled through the maze of tents. "Come have a drink with me in my tent." I told my uncle as they walked. Tyrion nodded beside his nephew. "I could do with getting good and drunk tonight." A giggling woman raced past him, naked beneath a dark cloak, her drunken pursuer stumbling over tree roots. The two stopped to see the woman disappear into the distance. "Although..." Tyrion added. "You'll never find a pretty one at this hour." He told the dwarf as they turned to continue, "Pity." was all the reply Tyrion gave as they walked.

Amongst all the campfires, flying roaring lion banners in the all army's campsites, My camp had the fewest. There was a few tents that held my banner, the crowned stag of the Baratheons. Even with the crownlanders under my control they were still fewer than the Lannisters. Tyrion looked at the banner with some curiosity as he entered his nephew's tent. "How are you taking your father's death?" The imp asked as he sat upon a chair. I took a large wine skin from my bed and handed it to his uncle. "Well enough I suppose. I'm not entirely sure how I should feel." Tyrion took a large gulp of wine from the skin and handed it back to his nephew. "Why is that?" questioned Tyrion as his nephew chugged down the wine. I took the skin away from my mouth and wiped it with the back of my hand, "I'm not sure," he told Tyrion, "I know I should feel sad, and do somewhat, but I can't help but not feel it at the same time. I did what I could to help you, and innocent people paid with their life." his uncle gave him shrug. "and I wonder if it will affect how I fight tomorrow"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

The center consisted of Ser Kevan Lannister with the command of 10,000 men, with Lords Lefford, Lydden and Serrett at his side with 300 heavy horses. The rest of the center was a mixed infantry force including pikemen, archers, axemen, swordsmen, and spearmen. But most importantly, I was there. I commanded a majority of the Crownlander forces (the rest were protecting King's Landing), and I was going to battle Roose Bolton personally. I stood next to my uncle Kevan right now as we gazed at the Stark troops.

"We'll give them hell" I said. I looked at my men, my uncle's men, and saw that some had doubt. For most of them, this would be their first battle-including me. The enemy looked determined, ready to fight for their king. The King of the North and the Trident. All animals will bow to the Stags.

"T-there's a lot" A young soldier said. I turned to look at him, the first in the shield wall. A boy of only 15 years of age. Most of the Crownlander forces are young, untested soldiers. Soldiers that would break easily.

"Shield wall!" I yelled. The soldiers formed up, and the Lannister shield wall looked stiff and hard, while my shield wall was weak and could easily be broken through.

"Rally your troops" Kevan said.

"Form up!"

"Why! This is not our fight! Its the Lannisters fault we're here!" A soldier said, nearly causing a fight between my soldiers and Uncle Kevan's soldiers.

"And you think running is the best answer" silence "Fight and you may die. Run and you'll live - at least a while. Do you think Robb will keep you alive? Or his vassals. They want your blood, your homes, your lives! Roose comes here on the orders of Robb Stark to kill you here and you run? If you run, we've lost the war." I've gotten off my horse and drew my sword and shield "If you stand with me now, we will be victorious! To show those Northern Savages who we southerners are made of!" My men, along with the Lannister men, cheered as the enemy charged, their horses charging at us from the sides and the infantry in the middle. "Pikemen protect the sides! Archer's prepare to fire! Infantry with me!" The men rushed to their positions, and the enemy closed it. "Charge!"

XxX

Quarrels, maces, axes, swords, they all came at me but I continued the order"CHARGE!" I yelled again. The men with me returned the cheer and we charged the enemy. We cut through their lines easily, slaughtering them. A swordsmen in front of me tried to run but tripped over a dead body and sprawled to the ground. I raised my sword and stabbed him through the back. I quickly twisted the blade out as I shieldbashed a enemy spearmen. My blade came free of the body and I threw my sword at the spearmen and it landed in his mouth like he was trying to swallow it. Blood appeared from the empty corners of his mouth and the life left his eyes and he fell. I drew my mace and continued to the way of victory. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the left side getting hammered hard, but they were holding. The plan was for the van to rout rout and the Starks will plunge into the gap, eager to flank the center. Then the center was to wheel to the left and take the northerners in the flank. But the left side was holding, and we needed to help.

"Kevan!" I yelled "Kevan!" He ran over to me, his Lannister armor was covered in blood, hopefully not his "We need to bring up the center in support of the left" Kevan looked out to the battlefield, our troops continued attacking the enemy while he surveyed the field.

"Lead the troops" Kevan said, and his eyes shined in proudness. The enemy was in retreat, but the left side was still getting hammered. "Men to me!"

XxX

The charge was great. Battle released my anger over my father's death. And now I brought that wrath over my enemies. We hit hard and true, and the enemy on the left flank routed. "Continue the attack!" I yelled, and the combined powers of the center and what was left of the left flank continued pushing the Stark troops until they were over the hills in front of us. The sword in my hand felt strangely light, and the blade was covered in blood.

"Sir!" The same young man from earlier came to me, and in his hands was a letter sealed with the sigil of House Stark. I broke it open:

The Kingslayer is mine….


	7. Chapter 7

James Baratheon-3rd Person (wanted to try it out)

"They have my son," Tywin Lannister said. When James lifted his arm, pain shot through his elbow, reminding him of his own brief taste of battle.

His Grandfather's assembled captains and bannermen had fallen very quiet as their Lord read out the report from Riverrun. After Lord Tywin's two days of relentless marching a messenger had arrived from Riverrun. Robb Stark had beaten them to Jaime. While they were still burying the dead from the battle with Stark's infantry, led by Roose Bolton, Jaime had been caught out at the Whispering Wood by the boy and his cavalry.

"How could this happen?" James asked. "How? Even after the Whispering Wood, Jamie had Riverrun ringed in iron, surrounded by a great host . . . why did he decide to split his men into three separate camps? Surely he knew how vulnerable that would leave them?"

"I would have done the same," Ser Kevan responded, a good deal more calmly than Tywin have been. "You have never seen Riverrun, or you would know that Jaime had little choice in the matter. Had he not he would have been trapped between the rivers and the walls, and would be unable to retreat."

Tywin remained entirly silent. Lord Tywin was often quiet in council, preferring to listen before he spoke. Yet this silence was uncharacteristic even for him, and his wine was untouched. Lord Tywin wove his fingers together under his chin. Only his eyes moved as he listened. His bristling golden side-whiskers framed the still face, but Tyrion could see tiny beads of sweat dappling his father's shaven head. "How could it happen?" Ser Harys Swyft wailed again. "Ser Jaime taken captive, the siege broken and army scattered! We can't-"

"Ser Harys?"

"Yes, my prince?"

"Shut up. The question is, what shall we do about it?" the war council stayed silent"What can we do? Jaime's host is all slaughtered or taken."

"Stark and the Tullys sit squarely across our line of supply. We are cut off from the west!"

Ser Marbrand rose, "They can march on Casterly Rock if they so choose, and what's to stop them?" Ser Hrys finished what they were all pointing toward, "My lords, we are beaten. We must sue for peace."

Tyrion took a deep drink of his wine and hurled his empty cup to the floor, shattering it into a thousand pieces. "There's your peace. Joffery saw to that when he took off Ned Stark's head. You'll have an easier time drinking wine from that cup than you will convincing Robb Stark to make peace now. He's winning... hadn't you noticed?"

"Two battles do not make a war," Prince James said.

"And what are we to offer for my brother? Lord Eddard's rotting head?"

"I had heard that Queen Cersei has the Hand's daughters," Lord Lefford said hopefully. "If we give them back..."

Ser Addam snorted disdainfully. "He would have to be an utter fool to trade Jaime Lannister's life for two girls."

"Then we must ransom Ser Jaime, whatever it costs," Lord Lefford said.

Lord Tywin Lannister rose to his feet. "They have my son," he said once more. "Leave me. All of you." Tyrion rose to depart with the rest, but his father gave him a look. "Not you, Tyrion." Tyrion eased himself into a chair beside his father. "You are right about Ned Stark. Alive, we might have used Lord Eddard to forge a peace with Winterfell and Riverrun, a peace that would have given us the time we need to deal with Robert's brothers."

"What of Stannis?" asked Tyrion.

"He had laid claim to Storm's End, but not the Crown. His ships sail from Dragonstone to fight the stormlanders who support Renly."

"And what of Renly?" Tywin answered his son's question, "Renly Baratheon wed Margaery Tyrell at Highgarden yesterday and now he has the crown. The Tyrells have bent the knee to him."

"What about James?"

"What about the crowned prince?"

"He's a Baratheon" Tyrion pointed out. "And the Baratheons control the Stormlands. Name him Lord Paramount of the Stormlands, and make the storm lords choose from Renly, Stannis, or James. "

"I know we can't stay here." Tywin rose, "Noone will stay here. Clegane will set the Riverlands on fire from the tips of the Trident to God's Eye. The rest of us will regroup at Harrenhall." Lord Tywin took a drink from his goblet, "You will go to King's Landing."

"King's Landing?

I am sending you to court."

"And what am I to do there?" "Rule," his father said curtly "You will serve as Hand of the King in my stead." Tyrion was thunderstruck.

"Cersei will not like that." Tywin gave his son a shrug,

"Let her say what she likes. Her son needs to be taken in hand before he ruins us all." He pointed a finger at Tyrion's face. "If Cersei cannot curb the boy, you must."

"Why me?" asked Tyrion, cocking his head to one side.

"You are my son." Tyrion narrowed his eyes at his father.

"And what of James?" The old lion's jaw clenched, "He proven himself as a decent commander and warrior but he cannot stay here where he risks dying on the battlefield. I'm making him master-at-arms of King's Landing. You are to make sure he is named Lord Pararmount of the Stormlands. You and he will take charge of King's Landing's defences" Tyrion had not expected that

"You think he is ready for such responsiblity." he asked his father.

"Only if you can keep a leash on him." he clarified, "It should be easy for you to do. The boy seems to have loyalty to you, hence why he burned villages, killed farmers, and marched up to the Vale to free you"

Lord Tywin crossed the room. "One last thing," he said at the door. "You will not take the whore to court." Tyrion sat alone in the pavillion for a long while after his father was gone.


End file.
